Meta Knights bad day
by Red Stained Princess
Summary: Meta Knight wakes up to a beautiful day in the human world, when things start to go wrong his mask gets stolen by one of the human children he is staying with. How will things turn out? Meta Knights point of view! :D


Meta Knights bad day

* I needed a little break from the collision series so I decided to make a filler. Enjoy XD.

It looked like today was going to turn out to be a great day, but you won't believe how wrong I had been. I had woken up to a normal day like any other everything and everyone was bright and cheerful. Jessica had already begun her daily training without me, she thought it would be best to let me sleep since I haven't been sleep much within the past few days. I admired her compassion for others, especially with her stubborn and hard head attitude that always clashed with it. I found her outside in the living room, already half-way done with her usual ten mile run.

"Morning sleeping head!" she called from the machine, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Good morning Jessica," I replied as I walked past, making my way to the kitchen.

There was a large verity of foods within the small compact fridge. They had restocked it the day before after realizing that there was a small shortage in meats and dairy. Not wanting to make a mess trying to cook something up, I took my pick of the newly bought granola bars. I was cheerful for once, I wished I had enjoyed it more if I had known what was to follow later that day.

"Whats today's agenda?" I asked. Jessica didn't react at first to the question but after slowing down her breathing a little she finally managed to answer.

"we're all heading to the park later on for a picnic with some friends," she paused catching her breath again,"your welcome to come, I doubt many people are going to be there anyway."

I considered this for a moment but then decided against it. I couldn't risk being discovered.

"No, I think I shall remain here in the afternoon, though this shouldn't stop you and your family from enjoying the pleasant weather today." I stated. Jessica only nodded her approval as she turned her thoughts back to the run.

Half an hour later Jessica hopped of the treadmill and rushed over to bathroom, so that she would be able to help her mother prepare for the trip when she returned. It was about 9 a.m. when things were finally ready for the picnic, all that was left was to wait for Jessica's father to return from the store with some last minute treats.

I looked down at my lap to see a bag of round gumballs with many multi-colored gummies in the mix. It was nice to see that they remembered me every time they paid a visit to the market. I quickly popped one into my mouth before anyone could see my slightly exposed face when I pulled up my mask.

"Back!" cried her father as he entered though the door carrying a heavy looking cooler.

"DAD!" Jessica yelled in excitement as she ran to meet him, Alex following close behind.

"Hey daddy whats in the cooler?" he asked, trying to peak inside. His father quickly slammed the lid back down, nearly crushing the young ones fingers.

"WHOA! OKAY OKAY I GET IT!" he yelled as he cradled his hand, making sure that it was still in tack. Jessica's mother then stood up.

"Al-rightly guys, this is your last warning, if you have to go to the restroom go now, the trips long and there are no potty breaks, got it." She specificity looked towards Alex as she muttered the last part.

"We know mom, we already went! RIGHT Alex?" she turned to him, everyone eyeing him suspiciously.

"YEP!" he replied nervously before heading out the door. They all sighed as they exited after him.

"Bye Meta Knight, we'll be back by 6, so take good care of yourself while were away." She yelled as she threw one last glance back as she went down the stairs.

I watched from the window as they walked to their friends car and then began loading all of their goods. I jumped down from the ledge as the car had finally departed.

"Finally I get a break from those human," I muttered. When I said 'Those humans' I was referring more to Alex since he was always the one pestering me every chance he had. I had nothing against Jessica and her parents though, since they have always treated me with great hospitality since my arrival. Plus Jessica had somehow made this place like home, bringing back my old training routine from when me and my knaves, Sword and Blaze, would train day and night for impending attacks from Nightmare.

My stomach started to knot up as I started to wonder how they were holding up since my disappearance. Are they still trying to fix the transmitter or have they finally given up. My stomach felt worse as I started to imagine my comrades falling prey to those demon beasts without me there to protect them. I shook the images away.

I decided I needed to calm down so I headed for the bathroom, a towel at hand. Maybe a nice warm shower might help calm my nerves. I started to unhook my mask as I hung my cape on the rack behind the door. I neatly placed Galaxia on the counter next to it. I felt at peace for once, ever since my arrival I had always felt slightly on edge. Though the felling didn't last long as I heard someone burst through the front door. I stood there quietly as the intruder then proceeded to knocking on my door. I scowled when I realized who it really was.

"META KNIGHT! Hurry it up in there! I have to go like bad!" he wined. Just when I thought I could finally enjoy a day without him.

"Your mother warned you about using the restroom before you left, yet you ignored her, now you must face the consequences and wait your turn," I snarled through the door. For a nine year old, he sure had a colorful vocabulary, as he than proceeded to curse at his discomfort.

A moment later he was banging on the door like a maniac, I almost felt sorry for him. He stopped after a second, I thought this was a sign that he had given up, but I was mistaken. He busted open the door an instant later and rushed inside. I saw saw his shadow move with much haste as he ran towards the toilet I stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal, Alex, also no wanting to talk, mimicked me. What I didn't know at the time is that Alex had taken one look at my mask and already there was an evil smile sweeping across his face.

I heard cupboards being opened, letting my curiosity get the better of me, I asked him what he was doing.

"What? We ran out of soap, good thing we have spare bottles." He answered.

He was lying, he was never really looking for soap but for a good hiding place to put my mask. I'm still angry with myself for not taking note of this at the time. He left as quickly as he had entered, actually remembering to lock the door behind him as he stepped out. Moments later after his departure I heard a seconds door close, this one being too close to be the front door. I let that one slide, maybe the child forgot something and simply went to retrieve it. It wasn't until another five minutes passed that the boy finally left the house.

I stood there, water from the shower head still lapsing onto my exposed face, a moment longer before deciding it was time to get out. I quickly dried myself before proceeding to retrieving my clothes. I had already put on my armor and glove when I noticed something was missing from the counter from where I had placed Galaxia. I jumped onto it, trying to recall what it had been. I wasn't until I looked into the mirror next to it that I realized that something was missing. My mask.

"Wait! where did it go, I could have sworn I left it here!" panicking, I jumped of the counter only to slip on the still wet floor. I landed face first, my heavy armor only made the fall worse as it assisted gravity in knocking the breath out of me. I struggled to get up from the shock and pain that followed.

"Remind me to bring a mop next time I come in here." I muttered as I pulled myself together. Things didn't feel right, where was my mask and who could have taken it? I concentrated as I tried to recall where I had put. I couldn't have miss placed it right? That's when it hit me.

"ALEX!" My eyes redden at the sound of his name. The child must have taken it as some sort of practical joke. I froze. Don't tell me he took it with him to the picnic. My eyes widen in fear, " He's dead if that's the case," I breathed, trying to maintain a leveled head.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled to myself. I distinctly remembered hearing the bedroom door close before he left, could it be that he hid it there? Fire flared within my eyes, if he had I was determined to find it.

The room was small yet it was big enough to squeeze in two king sized beds. One was at the left of the room, it's covers neatly folded with carefully arranged pillows, this one belonged to Jessica. The one across from it was organized in a similar fashion, the one difference being the color of the covers. The room nearly sparkled from the level of cleanliness.

I scanned the surroundings, looking for anything out of place. Nothing seemed to fit the description. My heart shank when I decided the course of action I must take.

I walked up to the nearest cabinet and stopped in front of it. I hesitated at first, I never liked to intrude in people's privacy, I only did it when it concerned important matters. My hand lingered at the handle for a few seconds before finally opening it. I searched the contents within and turned up empty handed.

I continued the process for what seemed a hundred times, leaving the room in shambles in my wake. I signed in defeat when I finished emptying out the contents of the last drawer onto the floor. There was still no trace of my mask.

I staggered out the room, too distracted to remind myself to return everything back to where it belonged. The once clean room now laid in ruins. The floor was littered with clothes and other personal belongings, the beds were overturned leaning against the walls, leaving two exposed frames in their place.

I walked into the living room and stood there for some time. I stared at my feet as I tried to conjure up a new plan. If the bed room had been a dud, then maybe there was a chance Alex could have hidden it somewhere else. I deeply hoped that the child didn't possess the nerve to take my mask with him. My eyes flared red again as a verity of images flashed through my head, all different ways I could seek my revenge on the pesky human. My thoughts were dispelled when I head a set of keys ring from behind the door.

I quickly ran into the hallway, looking for any means of escape when I found myself standing in front of a supply closet. Hearing the front door creak open, I leaped into it, slamming the door behind me, hopefully whoever was entering the house did not hear it.

A pair of keys could be heard as they fell onto a table, footsteps sounded though the room as the person entered. A female voice rang though the house a moment later.

"Meta Knight I'm back!" she yelled as she made her way to the room... Dam! I left the room in a mess! I nearly banged my head on the closet door when I remembered that I had left it a mess. What was I going to do now?

My started to beat faster as I awaited for what would be her next move. I looked though a small hole in the door to assess for myself what was happening. She entered the room with a smile on her face, probably waiting to be greeted by me, to stumble upon what remained of the room. Within a heartbeat she was on the floor, looking over the discarded articles of clothing on the floor before her.

"Don't tell me... META KNIGHT! Hey Meta Knight where are ya!" she yelled, as she desperately looked for me in the rubble. I watched in silence as I watched her continue her desperate search. She picked up a bat she kept at the back of the door and switched into her fighting stance. She looked around carefully. From the look on her face, she had probably mistook the disfigured room as the work of a monster. I wasn't surprised, if you could see the room right now, anyone would come the same conclusion... eventually.

She lowered the bat when she saw there was no immediate threat within the room. She growled.

"DAM!" She said as she hit the wall with her balled up hand," must have just missed it!" her sudden hostility towards whatever wreaked her room made me inch away from the hole. While doing so I accidentally made a small pile of can in the closet tip over. Through the hole, I could see the noise had attracted Jessica's attention. Oh no, I thought, I can't let her see me like this.

She stood in front of the door and lightly tapped the door with the bat, checking to see if she had accidentally caused something in the closet to fall. When she approached, I backed away from the door again, even further, only this time I was more careful not to make anymore cans fall over. My heart raced as she came nearer.

She placed her hand on the handle and pulled, managing to inch it open before my body reacted out of pure fear, shutting the door close again. A grave error on my part because now Jessica knew something was in here now.

"What the -" She yelped, before she tried opening the closet again. She let out a growl in fury when it didn't move.

"Why won't you OPEN!" She screeched, pulling with more force than before. This wasn't good,I was cornered with no means of escape. I had to think of something fast, there was no way the hinges would hold much longer, even a mule isn't as stubborn to Jessica in comparison.

My arms started to give when a idea suddenly popped into my head. For it to work, everything was going to have to be timed perfectly. On the other side of the door, Jessica was panting hard, she was just as exhausted as me. She got up and readied herself for one last heave. Only this time when she pulled, the door shot wide open, sending her flopping onto her back. I used this to my advantage as I shot past her.

"OW..." She muttered.

"Please forgive me Jessica," I whispered. I could hear someone in close pursuit as I left the house.

"DAM IT!" The voice sounded from somewhere below. I leaned over the edge of my hiding place and peered down from the rooftop to see Jessica standing in the middle of the alley. You tell from the look on her face that she was not just mad, but concerned as well. For what I didn't know, it could have been she was worried that ever had wrecked the room would find and hurt others way, or concern for her missing friend. What ever it was, I couldn't stick around to find out.

I jumped down from the roof and landed on our apartments balcony with a small thud. Luckily for me the balcony door was already open, as I headed inside. Not wanting Jessica to barge in again, I looked the door behind her, and with her keys still on the table she would have now ways of accessing the apartment.

"Looks like someone didn't learn their lesson last time they ran out the house without their keys," I silently laughed at the thought of what her reaction would be when returned and found the door locked. I went into the bathroom again, trying to retrace my steps from this morning. I remembered putting my mask on the counter along with Galaxia, Alex storming his way into the room, and then getting out to find it gone.

"Hmm... I wonder," slowly reaching for the knob of a cabinet just under the sink. My had froze, a small shiver ran along my spine, making uncomfortable I felt an ominous and dark aura come from behind me. I didn't dare make myself look, but I did for the sake of knowing. A pair of dark brown eyes was starred directly into my soul, almost making my jump back.

"So this is where you've been hiding Meta Knight..." She cracked her knuckles, her voice still carried a hit of rage in it. "Now, mind telling me whats going on-" she stopped herself. "What happened to your mask?" she asked, her eyes softened back into a light brown, curiosity replacing the anger that once filled them. I quickly wrapped the cape around myself, trying to conceal my unmasked face.

"How did you get back in here?" I asked, I tried to hide my embarrassment by looking away.

"Your not the only one who can come in through the balcony," She replied, annoyed.

My eyes widen in surprise, never would have expected her to be clever enough to out smart me like that... Wait, how she climb up the balcony, we lived on the second floor.

"Now, again, what happened to your mask, did a monster take it?" she looked at me suspiciously I diverted my eyes so they wouldn't make contact. She still thought a monster trashed the room.

"No, that was Alex who took it..." I started. She arched an eyebrow.

"And the room?" Crud, I thought, I'm in trouble now.

"That was me..." I half expected her to slap me right then and there as I closed my eyes. She remained quite for a moment, still I didn't dare look back at her, even when I heard a cabinet open. Great she's looking for something to hit me with. My eyes were still shut when something smashed against my face, but it wasn't as hard as I had anticipated it, the object felt some what familiar. I was staring directly into my mask.

"Alex told me everything, why do you think I came back earlier than expected?" She sighed, as she slowly stood up. "How about next time you get pranked you come out and openly admit it, you'll be surprise on what you could avoid by doing so."

I never thought I'd see the day where I'd find our roles reversed. I had always been so accustomed to being the wise one within a master-apprentice relationship, even after my many years with Sword and Blade, and even Kirby.

I smiled under my mask as she walked away into the room and began to clean up before everyone else returned from the picnic.

"By the way, Meta Knight..." She turned to me, I had just finished putting all the beds back in order.

"Yes?" I asked, was something still bothering her?

"Next time you make me go through hell over some a prank again, I'll kill you myself." A wicked smile appeared on her face, a old fury flashed in eyes for a heartbeat before quickly vanishing as she closed her eyes. This side of her could anyone flinch in fear, even me. Maybe she had an insane side to her as well but then again who didn't.

When the room was finally clean, she left for the kitchen to make some snacks for us to enjoy while we waited for the rest of the family to return. Her words still raced through my head when she left.

"Remind me never to get her mad..." I murmured. Three days since my arrival on earth and already I've gotten pranked, embarrassed and threatened by a bunch of human children I couldn't wait to see what else the future might hold in store for me. I left the room as I followed Jessica out to the living room. No matter how much I would have wanted to,I mustn't take these moments for granted, you never know when you'll start to miss them some day. Maybe there is something I can learn from my time on Earth after all.

"Hurry up Meta Knight! You don't want to spend your time away from Alex mopping around do ya?!"

"Coming


End file.
